I Love You
by Shiazen
Summary: Light menyukai Ryuuzaki, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi kehadiran Misa menyebabkan kesalah pahaman diantara mereka. My first collab with uta no utau. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? XD


Aloha~, ini fic collab ^^. Fic ini collab antara: Intan-chan dan Uta no  
utau.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Title: I Love You

Disc: Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Warning: OOC, Shounen-ai, AU, OC - istrinya Watari =.="

Pair: LightMisa, Lmisa/ RyuuMisa, LightL/ LightRyuu

Original story by: Intan-chan

Writen by: Uta no utau

Ok, cekidot!

""::: Hajimeru! :::""

* * *

Matahari yang cerah menyinari kota Tokyo. Semua orang melakukan berbagai  
aktifitas untuk mempersiapkan datangnya pagi. Begitu pula yang dapat kita  
lihat di rumah keluarga Yagami...

"Light! Ayo bangun! Kamu harus ke kampus 'kan?" seorang wanita yang  
menggunakan celemek berteriak kepada sang anak yang tengah bersiap-siap.

"Iya! Aku udah bangun dari tadi kok!" jawab—atau lebih tepatnya teriak sang  
anak yang bernama Light itu dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Oh, ya sudah kalo gitu habis mandi kebawah. Sarapannya sudah siap!" teriak  
Sachiko lagi, tapi kali ini dengan volume yang sepuluh kali lebih keras.

"Ini udah dibawah, Ibu. Nggak liat apa?" Light hanya bisa sweetdrop sambil  
berjalan ke meja makan.

"He he he... maaf maaf, nggak sadar sih" Sachiko cuma bisa cengar-cengir  
tidak jelas.

"Ck ck ck. Pagi pagi sudah ribut..." tiba-tiba Sayu nimbrung, Sayu masih  
menggunakan piyama tidur.

"Sayu, Ibu yang mulai duluan…" Light memprotes Sayu.

"Iya iya Light, tadi 'kan Ibu sudah minta maaf." Sachiko mengulangi  
permintaan maafnya yang tadi.

"_Gichisoo sama deshita_!" Light menyudahi acara sarapan paginya yang super  
kilat; yaitu dengan _sandwich_ dan kopi panas yang berasa _mochacino_.

"Cepatnya... Sayu aja nggak sadar Kak Light sudah makan." Kata Sayu yang  
masih melahap sandwichnya dengan cepat.

"Sayuuu... kamu cewek! Jangan makan cepet cepet!" Sachiko mengomeli Light  
tiada habis-habisnya. Alhasil telor yang digoreng Sachiko pun gosong.

"Haah, cape ngurus kayak ginian…. _Itekimasu_!" Light segera berjalan keluar  
untuk pergi ke kampus. Light tidak mau terlibat masalah rumah tangga lebih  
jauh lagi, begitu kata murid jenius itu.

"_Iterasshai_!" jawab kedua ibu dan anak perempuan itu kompak.

"Ck, Ibu dan anak perempuan sama saja!" desah Light sambil terus berjalan  
menyusuri jalanan.

...

"_Ohayou_ Light-kun." Tiba tiba seorang berambut hitam acak acakan, mata  
bengkak dan jalan bungkuk—yang mana pasti akan membuat orang mengira ia  
pengguna—yang menghampirinya.

"_Ohayou_ Ryuuzaki," jawab Light singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya L kepada Light yang sedang makan coklat.

"Apanya?" tanya Light balik, masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Ryuzaki  
tanyakan.

"Rasa coklatnya, enak tidak?" tanya Ryuuzaki atau lebih tepatnya menjawab  
dan bertanya lagi kepada Light.

"Oh, enak kok. Kenapa?" lagi lagi terulang adegan tanya jawab antara Light  
dan Ryuuzaki.

Ryuzaki mincingkan matanya dan mengambil coklat yang ada di tangan Light.

_'Haup!'_ Ryuuzaki memakan coklat Light yang sudah basah karena air liur Light  
yang pasti akan membuat orang yang melihatnya mengernyit jijik.

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Light dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

"Memakannya" jawab L sambil menjilati sekeliling mulutnya.

"T-tapi itu 'kan c-ci-ciuman secara tidak langsung!" Light tambah blushing  
waktu diangomong 'C-I-U-M-A-N'.

"Sesama lelaki 'kan tidak apa" kata Ryuuzaki tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun  
–kalo L malu, dunia sudah kiamat-

"Tapi itu 'kan _yaoi_!" Light protes meskipun dalam hatinya sudah senang  
sekali!

"Ng? Sudahlah, lupakan saja," jawab Ryuuzaki.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berjalan sampai di kelas, dan di kelas terlihatlah  
semua anak mengerumuni satu orang, yaitu Misa Amane. Misa Amane  
adalah seorang model terkenal yang ternyata diam-diam menyukai Light Yagami,  
dan _so_ pasti Misa mempunyai FC, FG, FB (_Fans Boy_, bukan Facebook).

"Ck, ck, ck. Ternyata repot juga jadi idola, harus dikelilingi fans ya..."  
kata Light sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Iya, repot sekali. Untung saya dikucilkan" kata L yang terlihat sedih.

"R-Ryuuzaki..." tiba-tiba Light cengo mendengar Ryuuzaki yang berkata seprti  
itu.

Dan tiba tiba ada titik air kecil di sudut mata Ryuzaki (IntanUta: gyaaa! L  
nangis! Reader: berisik loe!)

"Ryuuzaki, k-kamu nangis?" tanya Light cemas.

"Tidak apa, saya tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ryuuzaki sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Ayo, kita duduk," lanjut Ryuuzaki menarik tangan Light. Dan lagi lagi Light  
blushing. (IntanUta: yah, cape deh. Blush..hmph! hmph! –dibekep reader-)

"Light-kun!" Misa datang menghampiri Light sambil membawa surat dengan  
gambar hati.

"Ini…" lanjut Misa sambil menyodorkan surat itu, lalu Misa berkata:

"Misa suka sama Light-kun! mau jadi pacar Misa nggak?" tanya Misa malu malu.

Teman-teman cowok memberi tatapan iri ke Light dan sebaliknya cewek-cewek memberi tatapan sadis ke arah Misa.

_'Ah! Light ditembak sama Misa! Uh! Sebenarnya saya ingin dekat dengan Light'_  
inner Ryuzaki ngomel ngomel sendiri.

"Misa... bisakah beri aku waktu untuk berpikir?" kata Light tiba tiba.

"Eh, i-iya" jawab Misa" jawab Misa.

"E-ee, tapi bisakah secepatnya?" tanya Misa lagi.

"Akan kuusahakan..." jawab Light sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Light-kun" lalu Misa pergi dari hadapan Light.

"Light-kun, kau benar akan menerima Misa-san?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Aku tidak tau..." jawab Light asal.

Bel masuk berbunyi, mereka pun masuk ke kelas. Baik Light maupun Ryuuzaki sedang galau dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

_SKIP TIME_

_'KRIIIIINGG!'_ bel pulang sudah berbunyi, semua anak anak berhamburan keluar  
kelas.

"Uh… pelajaran yang membosankan." Kata Light, Ryuzaki sudah tidak ada. Dia  
bolos kelas. Lalu Light pergi ke kamar mandi dan bertemu seseorang berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri di sana. Ia adalah Ryuuzaki.

"Hai Light-kun," sapa Ryuzaki.

"Hai juga, kenapa tadi bolos kelas?" tanya Light.

"Saya hanya merasa bosan. Oh iya, kalau kamu tidak mau menerima Misa-san,  
nanti saya rebut Misa-san loh." Goda Ryuzaki bohong dan hatinya berkata _'aku  
harus melakukan ini agar aku bisa dekat dengan Light'._

_'Deg'_ jantung Light berdebar kencang.

"S-saya tidak tau mau menerimanya atau tidak." Ligth mulai gagap.

"Maaf kalau saya membuat anda terkejut." Lalu Ryuzaki pergi meninggalkan  
Light. Light melihat kepergian Ryuuzaki dari belakang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin dekat dengan Ryuzaki. Berarti aku harus  
pura pura menyukai Misa agar Ryuzaki menyerah tidak bisa menandingi aku  
untuk mendapatkan Misa lalu setelah itu aku akan putus dengan Misa. Aku  
harus merebut hati Misa. Membuat Misa terpana." Kata Light sambil berjalan mengelilingi kamar mandi, tangannya menyentuh dagunya.

"Oh iya! Aku belikan saja Misa gaun!" lalu Light segera lari menuju Toko  
baju dan membeli gaun untuk Misa setelah itu...

"Tapi aku malu jika aku langsung memberikannya pada Misa." Light tertunduk  
sedih.

"Light-kun, anda sedang apa?" tiba-tiba Ryuzaki datang.

"Eh, Ryuzaki! Aku minta tolong ya! Tolong berikan ini pada Misa!" pinta Light  
sambil menyerahkan gaun itu dan segera berlari.

_'Loh? Gaun ini untuk Misa-san? Kalau begini, Misa-san akan makin menyukai  
Light dan akhirnya Light dan saya tidak bisa dekat. Lebih baik aku ganti  
baju ini dengan baju yang dimiliki istri Watari.'_ Pikir Ryuzaki

Ia pun menukar gaun yang diberikan Light dengan gaun milik istri Watari.

…

Keesokan harinya, Ryuuzaki memberikan gaun 'pemberian Light' kepada Misa.

"Ini, dari Light-kun." Kata Ryuuzaki sewot.

"Eh? yay! Misa dapat hadiah dari Light-kuuuunnn!" Misa berteriak-teriak kegirangan. Namun Ryuuzaki menantikan ekspresi kecewa Misa saat tahu gaun itu jelek. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, Light ternyata sedang mengintip di balik pohon terdekat.

Misa membuka hadiah di dalam kotak tadi dan benar, ekspresi senangnya berubah. Namun eksperesi yang ditunjukan Misa tidak sesuai dengan tebakan Ryuuzaki, Misa justru semakin senang.

"Wah, cantiknya!" kata Misa sambil mengeluarkan gaun pengantin nutut dengan lubang di beberapa sisinya. "Modis dan menarik. Ini berarti Light ingin menikah dengan Misa?" kini Misa meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Light kaget bukan kepalang. Ia tahu, tentu Ryuuzaki-lah yang menukar gauunya. Tapi Light senang, bukan karena Misa senang, tapi karena Ryuuzaki tidak akan mendekati Misa lagi karena ini.

"Sebenarnya itu yang memilihkan saya kok." Kata Ryuuzaki yang membuat Light terlonjak kaget.

"Eh? Benarkah? Terimakasih Ryuuzaki!" kata Misa sambil mencium pipi Ryuuzaki. Light yang melihat itu cemburu seketika.

'_Misa! Berani-beraninya kau mencium Ryuuzaki-ku!' batinnya._ Light tidak mau hal ini terus berkelanjutan, ia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Rtuuzaki dan Misa.

"Ryuuzaki!" apa maksudmu mengatakan gaun 'palsu' itu pilihanmu!" kata Light meski sebelumnya pernah terpikirkan untuk berkata: _'Misa! Jangan dekati Ryuuzaki-ku!'._

"L-Light kun?" Ryuuzaki kaget melihat Light yang tiba-tiba dating dan menanyakan hal itu.

"Itu bukan gaun yang sebelumnya! Kurang ajar kau Ryuzaki!" kaya Light sambil melayangkan pukulannya ke Ryuuzaki. Dalam pikirannya ia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu, tapi dia sudah melakukannya.

'_Hap!'_ dengan cekatan Ryuuzaki menangkap pukulan Light. Misa berteriak-teriak dan berusaha menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Ini tidak seperti yang Light-kun pikirkan!" kata Ryuuzaki sambil masih menahan tangan Light.

"Apanya?" Light melayangkan tangannya yang satu lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Dengan sigap Ryuuzaki menangkap tanfan itu. Dalam hatinya, Light teramat-sangat lega.

"Saya sebenarnya mencintai Light-kun!" kata Ryuuzaki, ia tidak ingin berkelahi seperti ini, apalagi dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Ap-" Light terdiam.

"Sa-saya-" Ryuuzaki tergagap, tidak tahu benar apa yang harus dikatakan. Namun matanya tiba-tiba membelalak saat merasakan bibir Light menyentuh miliknya. Namun Light melepaskannya karena ia ada di depan umum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," kata Light sambil nerlari pergi. Ryuuzaki masih kaget meski hatinya sangat bahagia. Ia pun pergi mengejar Light, ayau lebih tepatnya kekasih barunya.

Berdirilah seorang gadis yang baru saja melihat realita kehidupan. Misa Amane melihat semua adegan tadi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. "Light…"

**FIN**

* * *

Intan: Uwaaaa! Misa kasiaaann… Jahatnya kita ya!

Uta: Enak aja! Tan tan san doing kaliii!

Intan: Yahh, sudahlah, ini fic collab pertama, romance pertama buat Intan XD. Jadi, mind to review?

Intan plus Uta: **REVIEWWWWWW!**

**

* * *

**

**Info:**

**Berpartisipasilah dalam Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2010 yang akan diselenggarakan mulai bulan November! Keterangan lebih lanjut, join Infantrum atau grup Fb "Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA)".**


End file.
